Where My Heart Really Belongs
by WolfieMoon
Summary: Somehow, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, and Kisa end up staying for 3 weeks at Shigure's house alone. Kagura makes an entrance of course. How will everyone react when Haru goes sweet on Tohru and she returns the favor?Join the gang as they go thro
1. Chapter 1

Who My Heart Really Belongs To

Chapter 1: Book Tour

Summary: Somehow, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, and Kisa end up staying for 3 weeks at shigure's house alone. Kagura makes an entrance of course. How will everyone react when Haru goes sweet on Tohru and she returns the favor?Join the gang as they go through their story.

A/N This is my first Faruba, or Fruits Basket Fic, so don't kill me if it's a little OOC. :D Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I beg of you, don't arrest me. I don't deserve to be sued for I do not in any way (except for my Imagination and dreams, of course :P) own Furuba!

**Tohru's POV **

Who would have known that two monthes could change your life completely? I never would've believed it before, but now I know it's possible. Very possible. I wonder what would be different now if we hadn't gone through everything. What if I hadn't fallen in love? What if I hadn't broken his heart...What if Shigure never had to go away? Enough 'what ifs', I'll just tell you the story. The story of love and heartache. The story of growing up and overcoming your obstacles. The story of those two faithful months that I spent with friends and family...that changed my life forever.

(A/N I hope this is considered dramatic so far. I don't think I'm that good at drama but I'm having fun writing it, so who cares! I was going to make this a prologue and stop here, but I decided to be nice (or mean considering if you think this is bad...). Anyways, happy readin'!)

**Authors POV **

It was a peaceful, sunny morning as everyone sat down to breakfast at Shigure Sohma's house...NOT!

"Good Morning, my little flower, may I say you are looking positively delicious this morning (A/N o.O) !" Shigure 'innocently' commented as Tohru brought in the last of the meal causing the poor girl to flush in slight embarrassment and discomfort.

"Damn Inu!" both Kyo and Yuki's voice could be heard along with two loud 'thumps' of the boys hitting the older man on the head.

Of course, the bickering continued all throughout breakfast until the injured dog announced "I'm going away on a trip."

There was long moment of silence, causing Shigure to chuckle.

"What! When, where? How long?" Tohru rushed him for the answers, this was the first time Shigure had gone away since she moved in with them.

"Well, I'm going on tour for my new novel 'insert name here' . I get to go all over the Western Hemisphere! I'll be gone for 3 weeks." Shigure continued ignoring Kyo's input of 'You actually gave the manuscript to her on time...' " I leave today! In an hour to be exact."

"Only an hour, a-" Tohru was interrupted by the telephone ringing. "Oh, I'll get it!" She beat all three guys to the phone and picked it up enthusiastically.

"Hello?" (A/N Tohru)

"Hello, this is Natsumi Sohma (A/N I couldn't find her real name if it was revealed that is...), I need to speak to Shigure-san if he is home." (A/N Natsumi)

"Okay, one minute." She held her hand over the reciever. "Shigure-san, it's someone who says her name is Natsumi

Sohma...she wants to talk to you..."

"Ah, wonder why she would call,hmmm." He came over and took the phone.

"Hello. This is Shigure."

"Shigure-san! I was wondering if you would watch Kisa and Haru for me. See, Kisa was staying with us for a month or two, but I just got a call from work and I need to leave town. So, what do you say?"

"Ah, I see. Yes, they can come stay here. I will be out of town too, but I have someone very responsible to watch everyone..."

"Thank you very much, can they come over today?"

"Sure, why don't you send them over now. They can go back and get their clothes later."

"Arigato, Shigure. I'll send them over. Good-bye."

"Bye-bye!" He hung up and turned towards the teenagers in the next room. "Haru and Kisa will also be staying here while I am gone, aso.

"WHAT! That baka cow!" Kyo was a little unhappy about it...hehe, I mean very unhappy about it...okay,okay, he hated the idea.

"Haru-kun and Kisa-chan. That should be-interesting." that was the only response this information prevoked out of Yuki, except for the slightly annoyed expression on his face, that is. (A/N For some reason I hit a brick wall when I was thinking of his reaction.)

"Oh, Great! Kisa-chan can sleep in my room and we have the futon in the Living room that Hatsuharu-san can sleep on. I'll have to go get more groceries and-" Tohru was interrupted by Shigure.

"I'm sure everything will work out, now. I must be going now, I can't be late for the plane. Mii-chan might hurt her self..." He faded off as he went to his room to grab his suitcase before he ran off to catch the bus.

"..." No-one knew what to say or do.

"I'm going to the dojo.I don't want to be here when **they** arrive." Kyo went off in the opposite direction Shigure had.

"I think I might go to the secret base.Miss.Honda, would you like to join me?" Yuki secretly prayed she would say yes, he valued the time he spent with her. No, he didn't like her **that** way. At first he had loved her romantically, but it gradually developed into a brother-sister love. He was very protective of her.

"Sorry Yuki-kun. I have laundry and dishes to do. After that I have to go to the supermarket." the look on her face was truly apologetic.

"Alright, I will see you later."

"Be home for dinner!" she shouted after him as he too left. She was alone now. 'This is going to be a crazy mess. All of us living in the same house...' She went into the dining room to do dishes, thinking about what kind of things might arise. Unfortunately, she had no clue as to what kind of chaos really would unravel in the future.

**Author's Note **

"Ladies and gentlemen I introduce the dashing Wolfie!"

Silence

"the dahing Wolfie!"

And the crowd goes wild!

Hehehe,LOL, Just kidding. Well, my first chapter is always bad, but I promise it does get better as the story goes on (I hope)! I already have some more chapter's written, I just need to type them, so...I'm working on it!

R/R please. As a first time Fruits Basket writer I know I could use many pointers.

"Good-bye, my public." I bow dramatically with a tear in my eye.

J/K

**wolfiemoon**


	2. Chapter 2

Who My Heart Really Belongs To

Chapter 2: Black-Haru Calms Down

Summary: Somehow, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, and Kisa end up staying for 3 weeks at shigure's house alone. Kagura makes an entrance of course. How will everyone react when Haru goes sweet on Tohru and she returns the favor?Join the gang as they go through their story.

Disclaimer:I do not own Furuba, if you accuse me I might have to start on a very Ritsu-like rant...So for your safety, don't.

_**Girls are like apples.**_

_**The best ones are at the top of the tree.**_

_**The boys don't want to reach for the good ones,**_

_**they are afraid of falling and getting hurt.**_

_**Instead they just get the rotten ones at the bottom,**_

_**they aren't as good but they are easy.**_

_**So the apples at the top think something is wrong with them,**_

_**when in reality, they are amazing.**_

_**They just have to wait for the right boy to come along,**_

_**the one who is brave enough to climb al the way to the top of the tree.**_

_**-anonymous**_

_**A/N Beautiful,isn't it?**_

_**R/R!**_

**Tohru's POV **

_This is going to be one interesting month. Hatsuharu-san and Kisa will be staying with us. I just hope the boys don't fight too much. And that the house is in one peice when Shigure-san gets home..._I continued to hum the theme song to Mogeta.

"Sissy? We're here." A quiet voice from the entrance caught my attention. I quickly finished folding the shirt in my hands.

"Kisa!" I turned around just as they came in the room. "and Hatsuharu-san! I didn't know you would be here so soon!" I gave them a smile, but I'm actually worried. I can' leave them here alone, it wouldn't be right since they are guests, but I need to go get groceries. Hmmmmm.Oh, I know!

"Sissy!" She gave me a huge hug and I returned it just as enthusiastically. She's so cute!

"I know you just got here, but I need to go to the store and I thought I would get there before you two got here...and..." I didn't know how to explain it.

"It's okay, Miss.Honda. We can go with you. I'm sure Kisa-chan will be happy just to be with you and I can carry the bags home for you, okay?" Wow. Such a simple solution, and I was worrying over it. hehe.

"Okay. Is that all right with you Kisa?" I already knew the answer from the look on her face.

"Of course!Let's go." She held her hand out to me and we headed to The Supermarket, me and Kisa in the fron and Hatsuharu-san following behind us.

"So, Kisa-kun. Why were you staying at Hatsuharu-san's house?" That has been bothering me for quite awhile.

"My mum had to go to stay with her cousin because she is sick. I had to stay here for school." She beamed up at me.We continued out excited chatter all the way there.

**Supermarket **

"Almost done. Kisa, do you know where to find some catfish?" I kept her busy when we we'rnt talking going to get different things. Hatsuharu-san goes with her so she'll be safe.

"Yes, I'll get some. How much do we need?" Kisa-chan beamed up at me.

"Just about...a dozen. Okay?"

"Okay, we'll be right back.." Another smile and they were gone. I've never been to the back of the store before. I wonder what's back there...I was so into my thoughts that the voice in front of me went unnoticed. That is, until I bumped into someone. I went crashing to the ground.

Immeadiately (A/N As expected!) I got up and started apoligizing and bowing frantically.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I should have been watching where I was going! Can I help you with something? To make up for it I mean! I'm Sorry for running into you and al-" she was silenced with a hand over her mouth.

"You can make it up." The whisper sent shivers up my spine as he pinned me to the wall. That's when I actually looked at my captor.

(A/N I did not find it important to describe the 'attacker' because it is the reaction that is important. You will see:D)

I expected him to be an adult, you know a lot older then me, but he was just about my age from the looks of it!

I didn't have any more time for my frantic, jumbled toughts because just then someone started yelling from behind the boy.

I looked up just as the shouting started and before I knew it the jerk who had me pinned to the wall was thrown against the opposite wall and Hatsuharu-san was...beating him up?

Sorry, **Black**-Haru was beating him up while cursing at him. That's just about when I unfroze from my shocked state. Kisa-chan was crying in confusion and the guy who I had run into was now looking pretty beat up. I knew I had to stop Black-Haru but I don't know how...then I stepped forward and did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hartsuharu-san? Please. Stop!" I cried out softly, putting a hand on his arm. I expected him to turn on me and yell at me or just ignore me, but his eyes faded from the coal black to a stormy gray. Sure, he was still angry, but at the same time he knew that beating the guy up wouldn't help. Anymore. His hair went from the strange gray that it had looked like while he was Black-Haru to it's normal snow white (with blank at the roots though of course!).

After he calmed down he just glared at the boy, who, by now was scared to death of Hatsuharu-san.

**Haru's POV **

After grabbing the catfish me and Kisa-chan headed back in the direction where we left Tohru. We cut through the back aisle because no one ever went back there and we had no problem until we heard Tohru's unmistakable constant apologizing.

We followed the voice and I expected her to be apologizing to a store associate.

What I saw made my bood boil and something inside me snap. Some punk had trapped Tohru in between the wall and his-self. Her face showed all of her emotions of confusion and fright, it was plain as day to me what was happening. And she definately did **not **what was happening.

Black-Haru broke through. I was beating the guy up, taking all of my disgust and anger out on him. How could he do something so dispicable? He disgusted me and I thought him no higher than dirt. He was virmen to Black-Haru.

The only way Black-Haru is usually stopped is when I get a good bang on the head, I (A/N White-Haru, watching all of this from the back of his head...yeah, kinda strange) was suprised when Tohru stepped towards me, it worried me too, she knew Black-Haru was dangerous.

All it took was a whisper and the touch of her hand on my arm and Black-Haru immediately calmed and let me take over. It was amazing, I didn't think it was possible...

**Tohru's POV **

He turned to me and asked me such an innocent question after what he was just doing that it made me start to giggle. "So, are you ready to check out?"

I went over to Kisa-chan and hugged her. "Yes, Hatsuharu-san. Kisa, don't cry. Everything's alright." I comforted her, wiping some of her tears away.

"Your okay Onee-san?" she sniffled quietly.

"Of,course. Now, let's finish up so we can get home."

**Register **

"Tohru! Hey, what are you doing with him? And who's this?" Uo-chan was working the register when we finished shopping.

"Hi! This is Kisa Sohma, she's practically my little sister. Hatsuharu-san and Kisa-chan'll be staying with us for a little while." A smiled warmly at her.

"Kisa, this is Uo-chan, she's one of my best friends."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Kisa shyly answered.

" Tohru, you don't know anything about that fight they say happened just a little while ago, do you? They said there was someone with white hair involved, so was it him?"

"Yeah, about that..."I giggle nervously, I didn't know how she would react when I told her, she's very protective of me...

"Well, see some guy, um, er, attacked me and Hatsuharusan saved me. I gues he got...er...angry?...and beat him up." I was really nervous as I finished, and knew why when she jumped up.

"Where is the jerk! I'll kick his a!" Uo looked almost as angry as Black-Haru had.

I coughed to get her attention. "Hatsuharu-san already made sure he couldn't move..." It took a few minutes to calm her down, but it was alright in the end.

Just before we left she pulled Hatsuharu-san aside and asked him something quietly, causing him to flush. I had never really seen him embarrassed before...

"Well, thanks for helping Tohru. Bye Kisa, Tohru. See ya tomorrow.

**Walking Home **

"Hatsuharu-san, what did Uo-chan say to you that made you so embarrassed?" We had been walking for 10 min. He looked up, clearly shocked and looked at me for a minute before answering.

**Author's Note **

Another chapter done! If you want to find out what Uo said to Haru tune in next time.

Is it just me or is acting funky lately. It's strangely really slow at loading for me...Anyways, This IS a HARU/TOHRU fic, okay? just thought I'd clarify that. It might even have a couple sidedishes (extra pairings). I've got my ideas, but if you have a preference just review and say so! However, it will be a Haru/Tohru fic, that will NOT change.

Thx 2 animeboy-12, dreaZALA, tornadicwulf666, Rayn Lake, and N. James for reviewing!It brightened my day, even though it's been raining here for the past week...

What's YOUR favorite Pairing?

Review and tell me.

**wolfiemoon**


	3. Chapter 3

Where My Heart Really Belongs

Chapter 3: Breakdown

Summary: Somehow, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, and Kisa end up staying for 3 weeks at shigure's house alone. Kagura makes an entrance of course. How will everyone react when Haru goes sweet on Tohru and she returns the favor? Join the gang as they go through their story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba, I do not own Fruits basket, I do not own Furuutsu_ Basuketto_, and I do not own Furuba! You can say it any way but in the end it alllll belongs to Natsuki Takaya! Not Fair! pouts continuously

_**"And as he turned his back on her the only sound was her heart, shattering as it hit the floor."**_

_**-Anonymous**_

_**Author's note: I will put anonymous when I don't know who said it, okay?**_

Recap of Chapter 2:

'"_Hatsuharu-san, what is it that Uo-chan said to you that made you so embarrassed?" We had been walking for 10 min. He looked up, clearly shocked and looked at me a minute before answering.'_

**Tohru's Pov **

"It was nothing, you shouldn't worry your pretty little head over it." his voice was slightly strained from what I suspected was embarrassment. (A/N I know Tohru acts like a clueless ditz sometimes but I think she really is actually smarter than that. This is MY story, so, it's gonna be this way.) Momiji came running over just after I asked him the question, just barely catching it.

"Awwwww. Come on Haru! Why won't you tell us? It can't be _that_ bad!" Momiji kept bothering him until Haru was on the verge of becoming Black-Haru.

"Will you shut up, already! She said something to _me_ for _me_, so mind your own business, you little runt!" he was obviously trying to hold Black-Haru in, but a few comments slipped by.

Momiji, of course started whining to me and I led him and Kisa ahead, letting him chatter to me about anything and everything. Whatever she said it's bothering him. I've got to find out.

**Yuki's POV **

They came home later than I expected them to, I really want to know what happened but I suppose if I wait I'll find out. Something's bothering Haru, besides, he's looking more tired than normal. It's easy to tell he's been Black-Haru...

**Later at Dinner**

"So, Momiji. How was the shopping trip?" If anyone would tell me, Momiji would.

"There was a fight." He began with wide eyes. "Some guy was attacking poor Tohru-"

"WAIT! WHAT? Miss. Honda (Tohru) why didn't you say something?" Me and that stupid cat were in unison as we blew up.

"Don't worry, Black-Haru came out and beat up the guy realllllly badly! And we met Uo-chan and Uo-chan said something to Haru that actually-"

"Okay, we get the point." Haru was obviously trying to contain Black-Haru in. Again. So, something she said upset him...

**Tohru's POV **

**Tree in the middle of the woods between the Main Estate and Shigure's house.**

Hatsuharu-san left the house 4 hours ago saying he was going for a **short** walk. I'm going to go find him. He must have gotten lost again. I don't know why but somehow I knew I had to go into the forest behind the house. I wandered around for a while, I had gotten myself lost. Pretty Ironic that I got lost looking for someone that was lost…anyways.

I finally found him, leaning against a tree with a look on his face that was almost too painful for me to look at. He had confusion, anger, embarrassment, sadness, hope, and a look I couldn't identify all mixed up on his usually blank face.

He was a strange mixture between Black and White Haru. His hair was the lightest gray I have ever seen and his eyes were the normal stormy gray but they had black clouds of emotion welling up in them. I approached him slowly, not knowing quite what to make out of it.

"Hatsuharu-san?"

I almost stepped back when he took a step towards me, his eyes quickly turning an inhumane cold, furious black. How could I have turned him black just by approaching him? He had never actually attacked me when he was black. He glowered at me for a moment before letting all of his rage out on me.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST CALL ME BY MY NAME? YOU GO AROUND SAYING 'YUKI-KUN' AND 'KYO-KUN' OR EVEN 'HIRO-KUN' BUT NEVER, NEVER HARU-KUN OR EVEN HARU-SAN! WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BOTHER ME ABOUT WHAT SHE ASKED ME? AM I SUCH AN EMOTIONLESS BASTARD THAT YOU HAVE TO GET EXCITED OVER THE TINIEST SHOW OF EMOTION! CAN'T I JUST THINK IT THOUGH! CAN'T I BE CONFUSED! YOU ALL EXPECT ME TO KNOW EXACTLY HOW I FEEL! OR IS IT THAT YOU THINK I DON'T FEEL! EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF ME, TREAING ME LIKE I'LL SNAP ANY MOMENT, BUT DID THEY CONSIDER THAT I TRY TO HOLD BLACK-HARU IN? THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE I'M A PORCELIN DOLL, JUST WSITING TO BREAK AT THE SLIGHTEST MOMENT!"

I was scared but not of Black-Haru, but what was wrong with Hatsuharu-san. Besides which, how can he breathe…?

"I HAVE EMOTHIONS! I FEEL LOVE AND HATE AND WANT AND EMBARRASMENT ANF ANGER AND SADDNESS! I CRY AND SMILE AND LAUGH! I AM A HUMAN BEAN FOR GOD'S SAKE (A/N I was not trying to offend anyone…)! YUKI JUST PUSHES ME AWAY, RIN REJECTED ME, AND YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE ME! YOU'VE HELPED ALL OF THEM, EVEN AKITO AND YOU DON'T TAKE A SECOND GLANCE AT ME. WHY NOT? I'M JUST THE STUPID SCHIZOPHRENIC COW! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DO THAT TO ME? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME!"

Black-Haru left as fast as her had come. White-Haru was sobbing with his head in his arm, now slumped against the tree with his arms on his knees. I had NEVER seen him break down before. It scared me more than Black-Haru ever could. I desperately wanted to help him, but I didn't know what to do.

I just sat next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as best as I could without setting off the curse. My mind was going a mile a minute as I tried to process it all. We lay there silently, the only sound was Hatsuharu-san's sobs as they slightly echoed in the trees.

I never called him Haru-kun because I didn't want to offend him in any way. I never knew it bothered him. I didn't know what to think about the rest.

"Hatsuharu-san, can we talk about this, about everything. Just you and me, one on one, face to face?" He briefly glared at me at his name and looked slightly more confused if that was possible. He started to stalk away when I called out my last resort.

"Haru-kun! Please!" He turned back to gaze at her, tears still running silently down his face. Her own eyes were filled to the brim with tears, so her usually clear aquamarine eyes were clouded and watery. She was sitting miserably on the floor, each leg angling back so she could sit on her bottom. Her ribbons were crooked and her usually spotless uniform had dirt marks on the white and blue material.

"Tohru, I-I-"She did not let him finish before she cut in.

"Don't. Let me apologize. I should have asked you what you would have preferred me to call you. As for the rest…Why don't you talk to me about it?" She smiled softly up at him.

"No one treats me like a person. I'm just 'the troubled teen' that could snap at any minute. They don't take time to get to know me; they just figure I'm horrible. With Yuki, as you know I fell in love with him after I actually met him. He saw us as friends, but that was all. He just brushed me off and made me go further away the closer I wanted to become. Did you know that I was going out with Rin, the horse of the zodiac, for a while there? I could have sworn we were both in love with each other."

His face had fallen; he was close to more tears. This was obviously a tender subject for him. I just continued to run my finger through his silky mane subconsciously as he leaned into the contact, laying his cheek on my shoulder.

"For a long time we had to hide our relationship from Akito in fear. After what happened to Hatori with Kana we wanted to be careful. We would meet secretly, send secret notes. It was a fantasy romance. But Akito eventually found out and he hurt her. I know he did. She didn't say how she got so banged up but I know it was him. He hurt her so bad…she was in the hospital." His sobs were returning.

"I-I wanted to go face him but she made me promise that I would stay as far away from him as possible. I came every damn day to be with her. But then one day, she told me that she hated me; that she wanted me out of her life. I disgusted her by being alive. It was like stabbing me in the heart and twisting the dagger. It hurt so DAMN much! She broke up with me without a reason other than the fact that she now wished she had never seen or heard about me." My arm was around him, as he was shaking so hard I almost shook with him.

"That resulted in the classroom episode. I was so pissed off when Momiji mentioned visiting Rin in the hospital and then the teacher was picking on his 'special' student. ME. I snapped and destroyed the room. I tried everything I could to get Rin to change her mind for weeks, but each day brought more hurt and anger as the dagger was twisted deeper."

"She rejected me entirely. We could not even be friends anymore. She threw me in the gutter and told me to deal with it. So, I slowly gathered myself up, piecing my heart together stitch by stitch. I thought I was patched up when you came along. You left a pleasant trail of love and acceptance in your wake. I saw how much Yuki had changed when he smiled when he was standing next to you, happy for once; and Kyo when he didn't want to fight in front of you. Usually he would have died for a fight."

"You helped Hatori with Kana and with Momiji you helped him lessen the pain of losing his family. Ritsu had become slightly-well-VERY slightly better." I couldn't help but giggle at the Ritsu comment.

"Kisa loves you like a sister, she is talking again. Hiro has come to love you like a sister too, the little bastard just has a horrible way of showing it. Kagura is Kagura, though you have helped her realize that she has to let Kyou come around on his own. As strange as this may sound, Shigure had become less perverted, though only a little, since you started living there. Yuki and Ayame's relationship HAS improved also. Hell, you even made Akito like you, he just won't admit it. Don't you see that you have helped everyone? Everyone but ME. I needed it and I still do. Especially know that I'm confused, and frustrated with the world. I need someone who can listen to me curse hormones." He was only slightly joking about the last part.

"Haru," after his last part he had nodded off onto my shoulder. My fingers still buried in his hair, massaging in lightly. I guess going black twice along with all the emotional stress really wore him out. I'll let him sleep for a couple of hours. That was my last thought before I too felt sleep overcome me.

**88Tohru's POV88**

**5 hours later, around 3:30 in the morning, same tree in the small forest between the Sohma Main house and Shigure's house.**

I yawned as I awakened, making my arm run into the person that I was laying across…WAIT! THE PERSON I WAS LAYING ACROSS! I panicked and woke up Hatsuharu-san on accident. "I'm sorry!" I kept apologizing until he placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh. Calm down. What time is it?" Tohru glanced down at her slim silver watch, which had once been her mother's mother's.

"About 3…3:30. We gotta get back to the house. NOW!" I got up and started running around."

"Wait a minute!" He grabbed my arm. "We can go together." He gave me a smile, a real charming smile at that! He had my arm crooked in his as we walked steadily ahead, enjoying the other's presence immensely.

**Mushi Mushi! How are all of you people! I'm hyper right now. It's 2 in the morning and I'm still typing. Hehe. Antiways, this was an extra long chapter, almost 7 whole pages! That's a personal record I think…I promise you DO get to see what the question was next chapter. I got so wrapped up in Haru's breakdown…**

**Thx to dreaZALA, Rayn Lake, tornadicwolf666, twinSOS, band geeks are hot ( you are so gonna hate me for not putting the question in this chapter...), Duff-Duff, N.James The Diehard Dishrag, Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchihi, and Mystic Spirit Angel for reviewing! YOU GUYS RULE!**

**Next chapter: Sneak Peek-**

'_Don't be so mean to our little flower. It's not her fault she got the genes to be a shorty!'_

**Guess who says that! You will get a virtual pie, your choice of flavor! J**

**So, R/R!**

**OH GUESS WHAT! I AM LEARNING JAPANESE! **

SAYONARA

WM


	4. Chapter 4

Where My Heart Really Belongs

Chapter 4:You REALLY Want to Know?

Summary: Somehow, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, and Kisa End up staying for three weeks at Shigure's house alone. Kagura makes an entrance of course. How will everyone react when Haru goes sweet on Tohru and when she returns the favor? Join the gang as they go through their story.

Disclaimer: The only things I own are my etnies and my stuffed cow spots. And my manga of course, still working on the anime :!!!

"**A heart is not a play toy.**

**A heart is not a toy.**

**But if you want it broken,**

**Give it to a boy."**

Recap of chapter 3:

'"Wait a minute!" He grabbed my arm. "We can go together." He gave me a smile, a REAL, charming smile at that! He had my arm crooked in his as we walked steadily ahead, enjoying the others presence immensely.'

On with Chapter 4!!

When we made it to the house everyone had gone to bed already.

The dishes were still lying in the sink and the table was a mess. It looked like a tornado had run through the living room…

I was going to be up a LONG time to clean it all up.

I instantly started doing the dishes as quietly as possible. Hatsuharu-san surprised me when he started clearing the table off.

"What are you doing."

"What does it look like? Helping. Don't want you to stay up the rest of the night cleaning do we?"

He gave her a half smile and she continued the dishes, thoughts filling her mind.

'How do guys do that half smile thing anyway?'

'**Why would you care?' **A voice in her head teased her.

'REALLY though, if I smile I either have to smile all of the way or not smile at all…'

'**I gotta say, it sure makes guys look hot huh? Especially a certain boy I know you like!' **Tohru could just imagine the smirk the voice would be giving her if it was a person.

'Don't be silly, it may look cute or handsome, and carefree, and absolutely adorable, and…' Tohru was blushing from her thoughts.

'**Humph. You know you like him. Now go find out what Uo-chan asked him earlier.'**

'Oh yeah…I should do that…'

Tohru approached Haru who was putting the salt and pepper (???) away in the cabinet.

"Hey Hatsu- Haru-kun? What did Uo-chan ask you at the store at you earlier?" She had paused and switched his name at the twitch he gave when she started to say Hatsuharu…

He stared at her for a good minute or two before answering.

"You don't need to worry about it okay? Everyone will probably forget about it by tomorrow." He gave her a reassuring smile.

On any normal circumstance Tohru would have backed down immediately, but she persisted, having a weird feeling that she needed to know this information.

"If it'll blow over by tomorrow why can't you just tell me now?" She ignored the fact that she was irking him by continuing with her questions.

"You DON'T want to know, believe me." He growled, still holding onto his temper. For her.

"How do you know? I can be the judge of that, besides, I can only regret it if I don't want to know afterwards." She sounded so persuasive that for a minute he considered just telling her. But he was worried about rejection.

"Please just back off." The edge in his voice was warning her off, but she wasn't going to back off now.

"NO, I want to know." She tried to look stubborn and for a minute he looked amused before glaring, an inch from turning black.

"I SAID to back the hell off." He instantly regretted cursing at her because she looked crushed for a moment before muttering a quick excuse and running towards the living.

Now, I know you probably think that this was the end and that they would be awkward the next day avoiding each other…you might be right about it being awkward but this IS tohru here!

Tohru, being the sweet but very clumsy girl we all know and love had to slip in her dash for the other room. She began to fall, readying herself for the hard floor but was instead met by warm arms.

She turned around in his arms to look at him, ready to thank him before speeding off again but she stopped. She stared at the ushi almost dreamily. She had never actually LOOKED at Black-Haru before.

She never noticed the tiny flecks of black and silver mixed in with his dark gray, fired-up eyes, or the different shades his hair was with the light shifting on it.

The way he smiled that strange smile that said that he knew something you didn't, or the way he seemed so warm even though he usually acted cold and hateful.

She continued to gaze at him until he shifted closer to her ear to whisper something.

"She asked me if I liked you or something defending her 'poor tohru' like that."

He smirked and continued in the husky whisper.

"Do you know what I said, Tohru-_kun_?"

The new addition to her name startled her but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling about what he said. Her heart was pounding and she felt her head swim pleasantly.

"I-I…no?"

It came out more like a question than an answer causing him to chuckle lightly.

"I'll show you."

That simple statement sent shiver of delight down her spine. He leaned in and before she knew it he was pushing her into the wall and kissing her softly.

She expected the kiss to be rough but he was gentle. She felt him smile against her lips before kissing her again. She finally gained her senses and kissed him back.

A few minutes later she pushed him away, finally realizing exactly WHAT they were doing.

"Shit. Don't- don't follow me."

She heard the slightly broken voice before a flash of gray swept away and out the door.

She slid down the wall and started to cry. She didn't know what she was doing or what she was doing.

She picked herself up off the floor a good while later and finished that cleaning, crying the whole time. She quickly prepared breakfast and put it in the fridge, leaving a note on its surface.

_Breakfast is in the refrigerator. Kyo, YOU warm it up please._

_I will be sleeping in today,_

_Please do not worry, I just need a little break._

_Tohru_

_P.S. I'll be down by lunch :P_

She did NOT sleep well at all. Sure, sleep found Tohru as soon as her head hit her pillow, but nightmares plagued her. Haru appeared in every one of them…

When she finally made herself get up and take a shower half past ten she was miserable. It took all of her strength not to start crying again.

She came downstairs with a cheerful façade carefully displayed to everyone.

"Hello!" She smiled at everyone and was the greeted with a chorus of greetings and questions on her late sleep. They all had noticed the clean house and felt a little guilty for keeping her up with their sloppiness.

"Tohru have you seen Ha-kun? I haven't seen him ANYWHERE?" the little rabbit half begged half whined at her.

She smiled sweetly and shook her head at him, inside she was slowly breaking. What had she done?

.::HARU::.

**The Dojo**

Why did I have to do that?

Did I really believe that she would feel the same and everything would be perfect?

I thought that I was used to rejection but that had HURT!

The black and white haired teen let a few salty tears make their way down his face as he kicked and punched the random sand bags and punching bags placed around the room.

How could I have been so stupid?

Did I think this time it would be different?

That someone would accept me and welcome me with welcome arms?

I didn't need anyone. I never will again.

If it's the last thing I do.

.::Tohru::.

"Let's go look for him in pairs." Momiji suggested delighted at the thought of being alone with Tohru.

"I'm with Kisa." When did Hiro get here?

"Okay. I would love to." She smiled at him and he lowered his face, bangs covering his cheeks that were a dark red.

"I'll take Momiji. And the baka neko can go with-" Yuki was interrupted by the sound of running feet.

"ME!!!" the bundle of energy pounced on Kyo out of pure happiness at the sight of him.

"What about Oni-chan?" Kisa asked timidly.

"I'll be fine on my own, honestly. I need to be alone for a while anyways, she answered smiling.

"Okay…" No one doubted her and each pair set off.

Hiro and Kisa went to the park that the cow sometimes hung out at.

Momiji and Yuki debated on where to go before heading for the river, the place Haru always said was calming.

As for Kagura and a little orange cat…well we don't really know where they went…poor Kyo!

Tohru sat on the couch trying to think of a place where the boy that filled her thoughts for the past 24 hours would take refuge in.

She started walking out the door.

She didn't know where she was going, her feet had a mind of their own.

She found her self nearing the dojo and scorned herself in her mind but she stopped when she heard shouting from within it. The voice was familiar…it could only be one person.

Tohru headed determinedly for the front door.

.::Haru::.

(A/N I seem to be switching points of views a lot, huh?)

I started yelling as loudly as I could letting out all of the pain, regret, and anger I felt fighting to get loose.

"Why did I do it? She probably hates me now! She- will-never forgive-me!" He continued screaming our in a similar fashion his attacks of the defenseless bags getting worse with each contact.

Each word was separated by a sob. He was full out crying now.

How is it that since he admitted that he liked her he had been crying? A LOT.

He stopped suddenly when he heard his last victim, the punching bag squeak. Of course, inanimate objects do not talk no matter what any psycho may tell you.

He went to find out what had made the noise. He cursed quietly when he realized that the tears still had not stopped. It made him feel weak when he cried and-His yell of disbelief rang out through the night.

**Authors Turn**

**I didn't mean to turn that little question turn into something so big. But ya gotta admit, it was the most fabulous story you have EVER read, right? ;) J/K**

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! The preview that I put up is pushed back to next chapter, sorry for the inconvenience…Most people did guess right who sad it :P

**What did Haru see? Will Tohru and him ever get together? Will I update soon? Heh, keep watching to find out!**

**Take a few minutes and hit the little review button at the bottom of this screen. **

**THANKS to: Mad4Anime, tohrukun92126, tornadicwolf666, Rayn Lake, harada, Neji's girlfriend, Starlight-Wild Koneko, Raven Rose Darkwater, MySwEeTtImE, hi, midnight 1987, AND Aya SL for reviewing!!! **

**Wolfiemoon**

**DISCLAIMER: HUMPH, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I STILL HAVE MY MANGA AND MY CUTE LITTLE STUFFED COW THAT REMINDS ME OF HARU THOUGH.**


	5. Chapter 5

Who My Heart Really Belongs To

Summary: Somehow, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, and Kisa end up staying for 3 weeks at Shigure's house alone. Kagura makes an entrance of course. How will everyone react when Haru goes sweet on Tohru and she returns the favor? Join the gang as they go through their story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or other familiar ideas.

Last Chapter:

"He went to find out what had made the noise. He cursed quietly when he realized that the tears still had not stopped. It made him feel weak when he cried and-His yell of disbelief rang out through the night."

Chapter 5: Love is Obstacles

Tohru screeched in surprise, causing Haru to yell. Kazu, another member of the dojo, fell to the ground, out stone cold.

"Oh my god, oh my god, what are we going to do?! He's hurt and it looks really bad, mom! He was only helping me! Oh my god…" Tohru rambled on, frantically waving her arms and running in circles around him.

Haru grabbed her arm, stopping her antics, then turned away and grabbed Kazu by the arms, dragging him to a nearby mat.

"What if that's hurting him?! What if he's dead?!" Tohru started to worry again, getting worse every second. "Oh, I'll get a cool cloth!" She scampered off to the small bathroom.

Haru shook his head. It was no use trying to calm her down once she started up.

She came back and set the cooling cloth on his head and sat beside the young man. Haru sat on the other side.

And then there it was. The awkward-after-a-fight glance. Both happened to glance at the same time and held the gaze.

"I-"

"I-" The simultaneous starts both ended in a slightly awkward laugh. Just as Tohru opened her mouth to speak again, a groan came from between them and Kazu awoke. He looked around, bewildered.

"What happened? The last thing I remember I was leading that girl through the gym…"

"I'm sorry I can explain! We were going through the punching bags, and something came towards me and I jumped out of the way and-" Tohru started only to be interrupted by Haru.

"I hit you. On accident I mean. I was aiming for the punching bag…Sorry…" he trailed off awkwardly.

-

Needless to say, things were even more awkward between the two. They had apologized again and again and the Kazu just went home to sleep it off.

Haru slid to the ground, leaning against the outside wall of the dojo. Tohru slid down next to him, sighing.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset. I've only been trying to have fun with Haru-kun and now I've gone and made everything bad again. I always seem to do that when I freak out." Tohru paused between sentences, starting out carefully planning what to say and then just going with what she first thought.

"You didn't do anything. If anything I was mad at myself for what I did. I shouldn't have used you like that. I shouldn't have violated you by making you kiss me. It was a spur of the moment thing…" She was silent as he stopped to take a ragged breath.

"A lot of the time, I blow up when I don't mean to. I try so hard not to let Black Haru get to you-I don't know what he'll do. I just know that he likes you just as much as I do, and that for one is scary. I really do like you Tohru. I'm ashamed that I did that to you-and that I couldn't control myself."

Tohru's eyes were glistening with tears and he frantically thought he had upset her. "I'm sorry, Tohru! Just forget this ever happened!" she stopped him quietly.

"You don't g-get it. I like you a lot too, Haru. I'm not upset about the kiss at all. I wouldn't have responded if it scared me. I only want to be happy with you. I want everyone to be happy together. Even Black Haru." She smiled softly. "If it's an obstacle we have to work around, we can do it. Together. That's what mom always said! Love is full of obstacles, but if you care about the person you'll work through it not abandon it! Not that I am talking about love yet…" She quickly tacked on the last thought.

"Yet?" Haru smirked suggestively, amused at the slip.

"So-"

"So-" Both teenagers laughed again, and Tohru leaned over to him, kissing him sweetly on the cheek before leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Although you know, if I keep having random outbreaks like this we'll have to be careful. We don't want to hurt anymore innocent people like Kazu!" Haru just had to add on the thought that had been nagging him.

"Let's just go home." Tohru suggested.

_Home, I get more thankful for it everyday._

-

Here's a little bit of drama and a little bit of fluff. Yes, it is very short. I've realized what a jerk I've been for not updating for so long. I personally think I haven't written in so long my style has hopefully changed. I don't know…

Thank you all for reviewing!

R/R

Wolfie


End file.
